


You Are Ours, Aoba-san. Trip and I Will Never Let You Go.

by CyrMado



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, My First Work, and also violence, i am trash, oh my god so much vitri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrMado/pseuds/CyrMado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been about eight months since Virus and Trip taken Aoba into captivity. After the long degradation and almost torture, he had finally become the /perfect/ pet for them. That was all Virus ever wanted, for Aoba to long and beg for his touch, surrender his mind and body to him no matter the circumstances. Everything was absolutely /perfect/, until Sly started manipulating Aoba's thoughts, urging him to break free. We couldn't let that happen, now could we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> brbrbrbrbrbbrbrbrbrbbr i've been meaning to write this for 67 years tbh
> 
> hello i am Cyr, and I have an obsession with trash lords, and SeiAo. This is going to be a long, fucked up ride, so hold onto your bags folks
> 
> If you are an avid reader and are interested in this story, please check my profile for more information on my update schedule and for the date of my next chapter release. Thank you!

Today was the day, exactly eight months ago, when Aoba first came to their home. Virus hadn't particularly /meant/ to remember the date, but what did it matter, anyway? He was happy that Aoba had come with him that day. Without Aoba-san... What would he and Trip do for fun? This hadn't been their first said 'kidnapping'. They had taken others, but disposed of them soon after. They were all the same. Pathetic, submissive, and far too easy to break. But Aoba was different. But of course, he and Trip had known that from the start.

Virus had been up for about three or four hours now, which was normal for him. He liked to have free time to clean the house before Trip woke up and trashed it again. It didn't help much that whenever Virus confronted him about it, he just shrugged it off. Trip could be such a /pain/ sometimes.

Virus took a peek at the clock. It was about a quarter til eight. Now was a good time to wake up the house, he figured.

Not to mention he was overjoyed to spend time with his precious Aoba again. After all this time being with them, he and Trip had confused his poor little heart with help from their allmates. They'd let them toy and play with him for a bit, not letting it go /too/ far. Then, they'd 'save' Aoba and then force themselves on him, making it much better in comparison than dealing with the allmates. It was safe to say, for this reason and more, that the boy had developed some form of Stockholm Syndrome.

To top it off, he preferred Virus over Trip, but the younger of the two didn't seem to mind.

Virus made his way to his own room, taking a bit of time to admire his home. Of course Trip had been absolutely no help with the interior decorating, but he didn't mind. He would probably pick some obnoxious color scheme and paint the entire house without even talking to him first.

Their house was absolutely perfect. The entire place had a dark and light atmosphere, every piece of furniture, cutlery, blanket, and rug following it strictly.

Of course they couldn't just let their house be /completely/ dark. Virus had lots of men bring in plants, placing them around the house tastefully. He threw in some unique sculptures and art, too. Money wasn't a problem for he or Trip. They did their jobs very well. Having Aoba in the house, now, was their topper. He was their crown jewel. They liked to dress him up if they got bored with his bare body, Trip usually making him do degrading things and humiliate himself. Virus wasn't really for that, other than on special occasions. He thought of himself to be a simple man, that just wanted /cooperation/. He always got his way, and nothing would ever change that. Aoba had learned that the hard way.

With Aoba living them for nearly a year actually brought he and Trip closer. Not in a friendly or romantic way, or anything, but before Aoba- they barely talked at all. They merely tolerated each other, and didn't cause and trouble. When Aoba came around- they started spending more time together, the three of them, and even just the two blonds. They talked about Aoba, and how he was doing, about work, and sometimes even went and got food together, or just sat on the couch together. That became sort of a tradition, he and Trip sprawled out on the couch together, Virus reading, Trip watching whatever distasteful stupid show happened to be on.

Virus understood that he and Trip's relationship wasn't exactly 'normal'. But he also knew that they weren't exactly 'normal', per say, either. They knew it from the moment Trip started following Virus like a lost dog in the labs. Growing up together- of course they had messed around before. Virus was Trip's first. They had no romantic attraction, they just kind of ensued it without really thinking about it too much. Even when they cuddled, neither of them thought much about it. It wasn't anything intricate. They had always held each other for comfort, ever since they were children. It wasn't strange to them. Of course lots of people were confused and appalled by this, but Virus and Trip couldn't have cared any less. All people in the world to them outside of each other, Aoba, and Morphine were completely non-existent to them.

And neither of them wanted it any different.

The blond pulled himself out of his thoughts and opened the door, stepping inside. Virus let his eyes trail down to his bed, smiling at the sight of Aoba all curled up in the covers, fast asleep. With his usual smile, the man walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, running his fingers through Aoba's hair as gently as he could manage.

"Aoba," he cooed, watching as the boy's eyes started to gradually open. "It's time to get up, Aoba-san. I was thinking we could go and buy you some new clothes, and maybe some games to keep you entertained while Trip and I are at work. How does that sound?"

It seemed as if it took a minute for the blue haired boy's brain to comprehend what was said. Virus noticed the obvious confusion, and sleepiness.

He replied with a cute little yawn, then an irritated groan before pulling the covers over his head. Virus smiled and let out a small laugh as he peeled the covers back off of him again. It was nice to be able to play with him like this, and not worry about him crying or resisting him. It was always such a bother punishing him, really. Virus wasn't one to resort to violence first hand, but when Aoba threw his occasional little hissy fits, he had to take time out of his own busy schedule to punish him. That was nice about Aoba though, it was /fun/. Aoba never let his pride deteriorate and fade away, until now, that is. It almost warmed Virus' cold heart to see the boy so attached to him.

"Aaaaaaaoba~ come on, darling, let's get you ready."

Aoba gave a loud, frustrated groan, peeking up at Virus through his eyelashes once he'd finally come to par with the fact that Virus wasn't leaving until he got up. He shifted a bit before sitting up and wrapping his arms around his neck, like a child. Virus knew the look he was giving him very well. Especially with his lips parted, that needy, /desperate/ look. 

The look Aoba gave Virus when he was desperate for his attention.

Virus' grin grew as he leaned down, letting his lips brush over the other's before actually pressing their lips together. He deposited small satisfied sounds into Aoba's mouth. He'd been anticipating this all morning, honestly.

Deciding he'd take up the opportunity while it was available, he let one hand travel to the small of his back, holding him in place against him, and the other slithering up Aoba's back to thread into his hair.

It was so cute when Aoba was embarrassed, Virus pondered as he noted the small noise of surprise and happiness when Virus let his tongue slip into his mouth to prod at the other's.

Virus let his hand trail down Aoba's thigh slowly, pulling away from the kiss.

He let a small smirk uncurl across his lips when he let his hand drift over Aoba's boxers, which Virus had so generously given him for being such a good boy for the last few months.

He wasn't surprised to feel the boy's erection. God, they had trained him so /perfectly/. His body automatically reacted to his touch in such a positive way, and with only a few arguably 'innocent' touches, he'd have Aoba begging to be touched.

"Ah..." Aoba whimpered, Virus' fingertips rubbing over it lightly to tease him.

"Aoba-san is so excited, this morning. Why is that?"

Virus leaned in again and started nipping at the boy's neck, then kissing up to his earlobe before holding it captive between his teeth.

"I've barely even touched you. You've improved so much, Aoba. Aren't you happy to finally feel in place?" Virus whispered into his ear lowly, fingers separating the opening in his boxers before dipping down to tug him out of his underwear.

Aoba turned at least six different shades of red, squirming in his hold lightly. Virus could see his arousal, in his eyes alone. It was so /perfect/ knowing that he truly wanted it, like he had been denying for so long.

Virus squeezed the base of his dick lightly, slowly bringing his hand up until he was only holding the very tip.

He looked up, expecting to see the pathetic, slutty little expression of his... But it had changed.

Aoba looked mad, and strangely enough- scared. Virus hadn't seen /actual/ fear in his eyes since the first few months they'd kept him captive.

Before he could tell him not to cause any trouble, the blue haired boy started backing up against the headboard. Virus knew, just from his terrified expression, that something was terribly off.

"No." Aoba said, in a seemingly frightened tone of voice.

Virus raised a brow, a smile crossing his face. 'No?' Aoba /knew/ he wasn't allowed to use that word anymore. And he knew the consequences. The man had even /warned/ him a few months back that if he started becoming resistant and try to escape again, he'd start using violence, rather than just shoving him in the box. Harsher punishments, less generosity and forgiveness.

At this point- Virus was amused. This must have been some sort of joke or dysfunction in his mind. Aoba knew very well that Virus wasn't going to play around with him anymore.

"No?"

Virus' smile only got wider as he slowly crawled closer to Aoba, like a predator teasing his meal.

"Don't be troublesome, my dear. Just let me have my way, and I won't have to punish you. I'll give you a chance to say you're sorry." As he said this, he loomed over Aoba, a hand coming up to brush against his cheek.

"No."

Virus' gaze lost it's warmth, starting to get a little bit frustrated. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Aoba." He whispered, almost a hiss. "I am going to count to three, and you are going to apologize."

Virus' hand slowly crept up Aoba's body, making a bee-line for his throat.

"One... Two..."

"NO." Aoba shrieked almost demonically, starting to thrash under him, screaming bloody murder over and over.

"GET AWAY. GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME," he screeched, his now much weaker body struggling as his hands tried to push Virus off.

Virus lowered his vision and growled, one hand coming up to catch both of his hands, pinning them to the bed above him.

"Three." Virus snarled, other hand clamping down onto his throat tightly.

He kept a calm expression as the boy choked and writhed under him, watching as he slowly started to turn white.

"You are going to calm down /right/ now, Aoba."

What in the world had gotten into him? This wasn't like Aoba. Not even in the beginning. Ever since they had taken him, he'd been never been wrathful. He was overrun with fear, if anything. And he had never /cursed/ at him. To Virus, there was only one thing to explain this little outburst.

Sly had kept himself hidden for such a long time now, Virus and Trip only had to deal with him once or twice over the course of Aoba living with them. So why was he back? Why was he back when Aoba had learned to love them and surrender himself to them? It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. But Virus wasn't stupid. He knew that Sly had this strange obsession with Aoba, and he knew very well that the other personality /loathed/ he and Trip, especially for locking Aoba away. He must have been manipulating Aoba to try to get him out of their home, out of his /prison/.

Of course that would never happen. Virus was going to have to teach Aoba to fear he and Trip again, enough to ignore the other's thoughts and manipulation.

Virus didn't feel a tinge of guilt when tears started flooding from Aoba's eyes, just staring down at him as he very slowly lessened his grip.

"It's really too bad, Aoba," he mumbled, pinning him to the bed with his knees on either side of his hips.

"You were doing so well. But, you know I'm going to have to punish you, so this doesn't happen again."

Virus pulled up with a face of pure disgust, reaching up to start unbuttoning his work shirt that he had slept in.

He turned to look at the back corner of the room, a small smile on his face. This always seemed to whip Aoba back into shape.

"Hersha, come."


	2. "You're So Beautiful When You Cry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Virus forces himself and Hersha on Aoba. Degradation, Choking, Emotional Abuse, Brainwashing (basically),Manipulation and a robotic snake. ((I'm trash ugh))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with all the kind words and kudos! Thank you all, and from here on, the story gets... /Interesting/. There's a lot going on, so just... Be ready for that.
> 
> If you are an avid reader and are interested in this story, please check my profile for more information on my update schedule and for the date of my next chapter release. Thank you!

Aoba's eyes widened when he heard the name of Virus' allmate being called, his very first reaction being to start squirming under the sadist on top of him. Out of all the torture tactics the blonds liked to use on him, the allmates were by far the worst.

Seeing the man he was in love with so angry hovering above his body made pounds of stress and fear lump in his throat and in his stomach. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. /It wasn't his fucking fault/. Yes, he had told him no the first few times, but he never screamed at him. Aoba only said no so that the voice would /leave him alone/. For the past few days, he'd heard nothing but that annoying, scary fucking voice. Every second of the day, it was /Say no/. /Resist/. /All they do is hurt you./ /Don't let them touch you/. /Don't you want to leave?/ /If you don't resist, I'll do it myself/. /If you don't resist, I'll hurt you/. /If you don't resist, I'll never let you out again/.

And it /frightened/ him. It scared him to fucking death. There wasn't one moment where it wasn't screaming at him that he was pathetic and worthless, and that Aoba needed to leave so it could be free. 

Aoba never let any of those foul words leave his lips. That wasn't Aoba, that was- /Him/. The other one. /He/ had screamed at Virus, not Aoba. And now Aoba was going to pay for it.

Aoba gasped for air when Virus' hand finally uncurled around his throat. The awful feeling of needing to vomit and sucking in air all at once mixed with the fear made Aoba start to sob.

"No! Virus, please! I didn't mean to!" He wailed, his nose stuffy as he tried his best to pry his hands free from the man's hold. If only there were some way to convince him that he didn't do it, and that it would never ever happen again. But Aoba knew how Virus was. Either way, he was going to receive a brutal punishment, in the words of 'love' and 'perfecting his training'.

It was okay, though. Aoba would always forgive him. Virus and Trip were the only people who had ever loved him, and the only people who ever would. They had taught him that very well over the time he'd spent with them. He only needed them, and no one else. He'd learned a long time ago that if they didn't love him very much, they wouldn't keep him there. They protected, fed, and loved him, and Aoba would hate to be ungrateful. Honestly, it was almost disgusting how much he loved the two men, Virus in particular. Aoba would give anything for any tiny spec of attention from either of them.

But not this. Not his least favorite animal- no- /thing/- shoving itself inside of him and providing a pain not suitable for words. At least the other times he'd been punished, he deserved it. He didn't do anything this time, and he was going to pay. What hurt more than anything, though, was that he'd made Virus angry with him, made him believe that he wasn't good anymore, and that he'd soiled all his training. All Aoba wanted was to make Virus proud.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Aoba," Virus said calmly as he motioned for Hersha to come up onto the bed.

Aoba heard nothing outside of the sound of his own heart throbbing painfully against his rib cage and the sound of the snake hauling itself onto the bed, slithering toward him.

There was no use in fighting, he figured. There was no way to avoid this. It wouldn't solve anything to get violent, and would probably just make it worse.

Sucking in a breath, Aoba tried to concentrate on Virus' face. He jolted a bit when he felt Hersha's scales against him. It felt absolutely awful. Hersha provided the feeling of confusion, when something is so cold you're never sure if it's wet or not.

"I'm sorry," the boy choked out. Virus just stared down at him with a blank face before climbing off of him, then lifting and spreading his legs by his thighs, scooting against him again.

"I know you're sorry," Virus said with an almost annoyed undertone. 

Aoba kept his lips squeezed shut when the blond started digging his fingernails into his thighs. He didn't want to make him more angry than he already was.

"I'm disappointed, Aoba."

Aoba had no time to get offended or sad before he felt the tip of Hersha's tail prod at him, then shoving into him without any warning or preparation whatsoever. 

"Gh.. GHAA!!" Aoba screamed, eyes blowing wide open as his stare begged Virus to save him from his own punishment.

"You've been so good, Lately."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

The boy's weak whimpers were interrupted by the overwhelming feeling of Hersha going deeper and deeper into him, much farther than he'd ever experienced. He wouldn't stop screaming and kicking, but Virus just held him down with an irritated expression.

"Are you?" Virus asked calmly, gripping Hersha's tail and shoving it even deeper into him, a blood curling scream piercing the air.

"Ah!! Ghh...aa!! I'm sorry!" Aoba sobbed, voice cracking as he hyperventilated and tried with all of his might to take it. But the pain was worse than anything he'd ever experienced in his entire life. If this kept going on, he'd /die/.

Virus seemed to take pity on him, smiling and lifting a hand to brush Aoba's hair out of his eyes.

"Hm... I suppose I forgive you. You look so pathetic and weak, darling."

Aoba watched as Virus took a hand off of his thigh and dipped down, mortified as Virus pulled his own dick out of his boxers, starting to rub it slowly.

"But, you know..."

Virus leaned down with a smirk, a smirk that Aoba knew too well, a smirk that meant he was going to be inside of him soon.

The man practically fucking /ripped/ Hersha out of him and ignored Aoba's shriek, hovering close to the boy's face as he tried to shy away. Virus was so /unnerving/ like this.

"You're so beautiful when you cry."

Aoba clenched his teeth together tightly and kept crying, the pain of Hersha getting torn out of him making him feel as if he was going to faint.

To Aoba's dismay and disgust, Virus' lips parted, his tongue starting to lap away at his tears with low satisfied sounds. This only made Aoba cry harder, of course, which only fed Virus' awful actions. It was a never ending cycle of pain and humiliation. It felt so /disgusting/, and he couldn't do anything but just lay there and take it.

And that was the absolute worst feeling in the world.

Although Aoba would be lying if he said he didn't anticipate Virus fucking him. A quick thought came to mind and he reached his hand up, touching his chest. The taught, firm muscle behind his soft skin made a blush bloom across the boy's face.

"... Virus..." Aoba whispered, trailing his hand up and down his stomach.

Aoba looked up at him with slightly embarrassed eyes as Virus' usual smile curled across his lips.

"Yes, Aoba-san? What does my baby want?"

Virus purred this and leaned down, sucking Aoba's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it, Aoba arching his back and getting even harder in return.

"Can... Can I wear your tie...? When we do it?"

Aoba felt Virus' lips shift and change against his ear. He couldn't see it, but Aoba knew that Virus was smirking.

"I suppose."

Virus pulled away from him abruptly, Aoba making an unsatisfied sound. He hadn't realized how warm Virus was against him, and how comforting it was so have his hands on him.

The man returned soon with the plaid material, wrapping it around his hand as he mounted Aoba once again.

"But you have to tell me why you want it."

Aoba blushed vividly.

"I just... I like wearing your clothes. It makes me feel like... like I belong to you. Like how a lady would wear her boyfriend's sweater? I don't know."

Aoba got increasingly flustered as his sentence began to run on, but Virus didn't seem to mind as he leaned down to wrap the tie around the boy's neck, tying it with incredible ease and skill. Briefly, Aoba wondered how long he had been wearing them.

After pulling back, Virus licked his lips and stared down at him, then moved a hand up his chest to brush the pads of his fingers over a nipple.

"H..haa..." Aoba moaned. If he was being completely honest with himself- he loved the way his owner turned him on so easily. With only a few touches and whispers, he had Aoba writhing and begging for him, clinging to him like the whore Trip said he was. But the strange thing was- Aoba /liked/ it. He /liked/ being forced into this. He /liked/ being degraded, used, and sometimes, even being punished. Aoba knew his old self would scream at him to snap out of it and regain his dignity- but Aoba didn't want it. Now that his dignity had completely eroded away, Aoba realized how blind he had been. About being held captive, about Virus and Trip, about /himself/. He didn't /want/ to go home. All he wanted now was so serve Virus and Trip's every whim. To surrender his mind and body to them completely. To have them fuck him everyday and tell him how much of a whore he was. 

And Aoba loved every second of it. He had never been happier, never in his whole life.

Besides, he already knew that Virus and Trip loved him more than anything in the world. They were always his biggest fans, after all.

"How cute, Aoba-san. Maybe I should make you walk around Trip and I's work shirts," he mumbled, tightening the tie so that Aoba could barely breathe.

"That way, it's easy to have our hands on what is ours whenever we want."

Aoba groaned just at his words, bucking his hips and rubbing his ass against Virus' cock lightly.

God, he /wanted/ him. In that moment, he wanted nothing more in the world than to feel Virus inside of him. He wanted him. He wanted him. He wanted him.

Virus just gave a low laugh in response, leaning over Aoba and pushing the head of his dick against Aoba's sore, red hole.

"But that's enough stalling, for now. I don't know how much longer I can stand this."

The very moment that Aoba reached up and looped his arms around his neck, Virus slowly pushed inside.

"Ah-- Ahh! V..irus!" He cried, the pain from Hersha still unbearable and ungodly. But Aoba wouldn't want him to pull out. The boy still wanted Virus to fuck him.

"Ahh... Does it hurt, Aoba?"

Aoba nodded his head lightly, tears still welling in his eyes from the pain.

As if to soothe the pain, Virus leaned down and slotted his lips over his, letting his tongue push into Aoba's mouth and coax his tongue into his own.

It felt like all the pain had completely vanished in that moment. Feeling such a deep and meaningful kiss as Virus started pushing in and out of him at a slow pace was one of the best feelings in the world, and that would never change.

"Mhhnn..." He mumbled, lifting and spreading his legs and wrapping them around Virus' waist.

Virus let out a quiet groan and sped up a little, not breaking the kiss for even a moment as his hand slithered up to yank on his tie, cutting off Aoba's air supply completely.

It didn't take long for Aoba to start to panic. His eyes went wide as he tugged on Virus' hair, squirming and gasping.

Pulling away only slightly, Virus finally loosened it, then started alternating between pulling it painfully tight and loosening it so that Aoba could only breathe for a few moments at a time. It didn't help that every time Virus loosened it, he rammed into him particularly harshly.

For some reason, Aoba found the sensation unbelievably arousing, and started building up even quicker than usual.

"Ahh... Mhh..." He whimpered, tears still welling up in his eyes from the pain.

After this went on for what almost seemed like an hour, Aoba started moaning loudly. He could feel his orgasm coming, and bucked his hips up to meet Virus' pace.

Virus pressed his forehead against Aoba's and sped up, smiling at Aoba's face when he started letting out harsh cries of delight.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes... Yes... Oh...!" Aoba cried, eyes widening as Virus sped up his pace once again. The familiar feeling of overwhelming pressure in his body rose over him. The only thing that registered in his mind was the feeling of Virus hitting every sweet spot Aoba had and the sounds of their flesh slapping together.

"Are you going to cum, Aoba?" Virus mumbled sweetly, his hips rolling against him.

Aoba stared at him with an open mouth and nodded frantically.

Virus moved a hand down his body slowly and gripped Aoba's almost painfully hard dick and started pumping quickly.

"Cum."

The second Virus had given Aoba permission, Aoba was screaming and moaning, a white hot numb pleasure washing over him in intense tidal waves as he came.

"Ah... Ah-- Ahh! V.. Virus..!!" Aoba screamed, legs trembling and clenching around the man as he panted like a wild animal in heat.

Cum not only splashed against Aoba's stomach but Virus' as well.

Aoba's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the aftershocks of his orgasm consumed him. Virus followed not very long after. He buried his face in Aoba's neck and grunted, letting hot, erratic breaths out against Aoba's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Although Aoba just came, the way Virus was still pushing into him fast and hard felt amazingly delicious.

He felt Virus' hips slam against his and then came to a halt. Then, he felt a familiar, hot sensation inside of him as Virus' cum filled him.

"Hhh... h..aa..." Aoba whimpered, burying his face in Virus' neck and clinging to him like a child.

He felt small, sweet kisses being pressed against the shell of his ear and blushed harder than he already was.

"...You did well, Aoba-san."

Virus took a strand of Aoba's hair and placed it between his lips and sucked on it lightly, making Aoba gasp and writhe against him.

"You're so good for me."

Slowly, he pulled out of Aoba, then slumped against him.

"Now that I've released some tension, let's go eat. Is Aoba-san hungry?"


	3. "Please... Just Be Careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess who's internet left for war for 5 days? Anyway, here's a shitty chapter, I'll make the next chapter and it will be much better quality, I swear. I love you all, thank you so much for 400 hits!
> 
> If you are an avid reader and are interested in this story, please check my profile for more information on my update schedule and for the date of my next chapter release. Thank you!

Aoba devoured the breakfast Virus had made him within about fifteen seconds. Virus told Trip to feed him yesterday. It figured that Trip would forget.

Virus watched Aoba peacefully from across the table, giving him a small smile whenever his gaze met his own.

"More?"

Aoba nodded eagerly and looked up at him, cheeks still full with the bacon and eggs he had made. Even if Virus hated nothing more in the world than being dirty or sloppy- Aoba looked particularly adorable today with his chubby cheeks and worn out expression.

The man stood and leaned over the table to swipe Aoba's dish from him, walking back to the stove where he had left the food.

It was quiet when Virus got Aoba more food, until Aoba piped up.

"Where is Trip?"

Virus let a small smirk tug at his lips when he heard his words. It was so nice that Aoba was becoming more vocal. But he was asking about Trip? Aoba never talked about Trip, let alone asked about him. Virus knew that Aoba loved him, too, it was just that Aoba seemed so terrified of him anyway. Which he had reason to be, honestly.

"Trip?" Virus confirmed as he scooped the rest of the eggs onto the plate along with the last pieces of bacon. He was going to have to speak to Trip when he got home about forgetting to feed Aoba.

Spinning around, the blond strutted to him and placed the plate in front of him again, sitting down next to him this time.

"He put off work on Tuesday to spend the day with you, so he had to stay all night," he said, letting a hand slide down to the boy's knee, rubbing it slowly after the boy stopped flinching.

Aoba was so beautiful when he was tame and submissive. But Virus liked that he still struck fear into Aoba's heart. It would keep him in check.

"He should be back soon. Why do you want to know about Trip?"

Aoba filled his mouth with food again, chewing sloppily and opening his mouth to speak.

"I was-"

Virus stopped him in the middle of his sentence by pushing his index finger to Aoba's lips.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Aoba gave him an annoyed glance and took his time eating the rest of his meal before speaking again.

"I was just wondering," he said softly, seemingly embarrassed. Virus gave him his usual warm smile and urged him to stand up. He was in a mushy mood today. Besides, he still hadn't given Aoba proper aftercare after his punishment.

Virus became filled with a sense of happiness when Aoba automatically wrapped his arms around his neck. He swept the boy off his feet with ease and made his way to their living room, smiling at the cute little squeal Aoba let out when he was pulled off the ground.

Virus gave a small laugh when he lowered himself onto the couch, pushing his back against the arm and stretching his legs out. Aoba nuzzled back against Virus between his legs and let out a content sigh.

"Virus?"

"Yes, Aoba-san?"

"I love you."

Virus grinned and gave the boy a tight squeeze. This must have been some sort of dream. Aoba loving he and Trip and saying things like this was the only thing he'd ever wanted. And now that Aoba was saying those words so freely and happily, Virus didn't know if he could ever stop smiling again.

"I love you too, Aoba," he whispered.

If the blond was being honest with himself, he'd rather spend every second of his day just holding him like this. Of course he /loved/ to hold him down and fuck him until he cried, but holding him close and cuddling on the couch was just as good.

The concept of love confused him, though. He repeated the words over to Aoba day after day, but didn't really /understand/. Well- he understood, but it was foolish. What was the point of becoming too involved with someone? A deep, intimate relationship would only be a setback, in the end. He'd always thought of love as a problem that needed to be fixed. Loving people wouldn't get you power, or money, or work. Loving didn't get you anywhere. Virus always thought of love, and almost every other 'normal' human emotion he and Trip hadn't acquired as something that only ignorant people indulged themselves in.

He enjoyed Aoba very much. He would be upset if the boy had died or gotten injured, or escaped, and would put everything on the line to get him back. Virus thoroughly enjoyed having Aoba with them. But was that love, though? Virus had never felt that emotion, so he couldn't really be quite sure. All he knew was that he cared about Aoba more than he cared about anyone else in the world. Besides Trip, of course. Virus definitely didn't love him, but he had no idea what he would do without him.

Aoba gave a quiet, content purr and rubbed against Virus' chest as the blond reached out to swipe the book he'd started reading a few days ago. 

Virus wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in his lap again, and flipped to the page where he had left off.

"Virus," Aoba mumbled again, getting the other man's attention. 

Virus flipped to the next page after he had finished reading, not looking away. Even if this book was uninteresting, it was written decently well. Besides, he couldn't bring himself to get up to get another one, not with Aoba curled up so sweetly in his lap.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Trip loves me?"

Virus stayed quiet for a moment, pausing in the middle of a sentence. Did Trip love him? Virus wouldn't know. So why was Aoba asking him? And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't starting to get irritated with all the asking about Trip. It wasn't some immature competition, but Virus liked being Aoba's favorite. Aoba had never /admitted/ that he liked Virus better, but Virus knew he did.

And Virus was never wrong.

It took a moment for Virus to decide if he wanted to just humor the boy or give him an honest answer.

After being locked up for so long, Virus know very well that Aoba wasn't mentally stable, even if he was docile now. It wouldn't do for the boy to have a breakdown again.

"Of course he does, Aoba," he started, tossing his book aside and lowering his face to his neck. "Trip and I love you, very much. More than anything. Are you having doubts, baby?"

He felt Aoba squirm slightly. Virus knew what that meant.

"It seems like he doesn't like me."

Virus furrowed his brows as he started kissing at the boy's neck lightly. Trip and Virus didn't show much emotion at all, and Aoba knew that. But, Trip did seem a little more distant than usual. Virus hadn't bothered to ask, though. Not even because he was scared to or didn't have the time, he just didn't /care/.

"You know how Trip can be, Aoba-san. Don't worry about it too much."

Virus leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to the shell of the boy's ear. Perhaps he'd talk to Trip about showing his appreciation more? It wouldn't kill him. Trip was becoming more and more of a bother every day.

He snapped back into reality when Aoba let out a sigh. The boy relaxed against his chest and whimpered, obviously flustered by the lips working on his ear.

"Virus..."

Aoba turned in his lap to face him with wide, loving eyes.

Virus didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the boy behind his glasses. God, he was just so fucking /cute/. In that moment, Virus wanted to feel every square inch of his body with his fingers and tongue. Wanted to hear Aoba's embarrassed, beautiful moans tumbling from his lips with every bolt of pleasure that Virus' touch sent up his spine, seeing him writhe and squirm underneath him the more Virus felt him up, avoiding his dick, leaving him desperate, and begging for more.

Virus knew exactly how he'd do it, too.

He'd start at the bottom, working his fingers into the knots in the muscles of Aoba's feet, admitting to him in low whispers how much he'd been thinking about getting to have his hands all over him. Then he'd work his way up Aoba's calves, leaning down to press small, experienced kisses to the inside of his thighs. Once his hands massaged their way to his thighs, he'd let go, moving his hands to Aoba's chest and rubbing up and down slowly, making sure to roll his nipples between his fingertips as he came back down. He'd make Aoba say how much he liked it, and tell him his dirty little fantasies he'd been hiding, then lower his mouth to suck and kiss his nipples, squeezing his waist and sides, which Aoba tended to like very much.

That sounded /great/ right then.

Virus let out a low groan as he lifted his hands to hold Aoba's hips.

He smirked at the way Aoba's cheeks reddened. Aoba leaned in and pressed their lips together, tilting his head to the side.

It always amazed Virus how quickly the boy could turn him on, even when he'd came not even an hour ago.

Virus squeezed Aoba's hips lightly and earned a moan from him, the boy starting to ease his tongue into his mouth to tease him. Virus' dick pressed against the boxers he'd slipped on after they were done playing earlier.

Virus chuckled softly and pulled away only slightly and pressed their foreheads together. Aoba whined and buried his face in Virus' neck, and started to kiss and nip at the soft skin, making his way to his jaw.

"Aoba, if you get me hard again, you'll have to be a good boy and take care of it," he purred, tilting his head to the side to give Aoba more room and sliding his hands up to his waist.

"Mhh..." Aoba whined, starting to rub his ass against Virus' crotch, panting into his neck.

Virus groaned loudly and moved his hands to his hips again, gripping them tightly and pulling him down more firmly against him. His head rolled back and rested on the arm of the couch, clenching his teeth together tightly as he tried his best not to just pull Aoba onto the floor and have his way with him.

Virus felt his cock getting harder and harder the more Aoba rubbed against him.

"Aoba," Virus whispered into his ear, nipping at it lightly and starting to lift his hips to press against Aoba. "You're doing so well... Let's try something new. Ride me, Aoba-san."

He licked his lips when he felt Aoba moan loudly into his neck before pulling back and staring at Virus with a lewd expression, eyes tired and desperate, mouth hanging open.

Virus figured it would be the perfect opportunity, now that Aoba /wanted/ to have sex with him.

When Aoba opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by the sound of their front door opening, and fast, almost angry footsteps. Of fucking course Trip would come home right then.

Virus growled when Aoba turned to look, Trip coming at them with unsettling speed.

"Ah, Trip, you're home. I need you to--" Before Virus could even get his entire sentence out, he watched as Trip stood above them, tall and intimidating, with his usual unreadable expression.

Trip didn't even give Virus a second glance, hand coming down to grip Aoba by the hair with a death grip, literally dragging him off of Virus.

Aoba's screams filled their house, which was normal, but Trip had no reason to do this. If he treated him like this when he didn't do anything wrong, he'd confuse Aoba and fuck up all the training they'd put him through.

Trip kept his face emotionless as he dragged Aoba away, not really caring about whether or not he could get onto his feet to follow him without getting the hair ripped out of his head.

"Trip," Virus yelled, rising to his feet and storming after them. "Trip. What the hell is your issue?"

Virus was about three centimeters from Trip's room before the door slammed shut in his face, the lock clicking.

"I won't be more than a few hours." Trip called from inside, his voice distant, making it obvious that he was in the back of his room. Trip had a closet located at the back of his room, where he kept all of his... /Toys/. Virus knew he had no business telling Trip what he could and couldn't do when it came to sex, but he didn't want him to seriously hurt Aoba.

"Make sure you don't hurt him too badly, Trip. Don't do anything that could kill him or make him have to visit the emergency room."

Virus sighed and pressed his forehead to the door, a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Please... Just be careful."

Virus sighed and blocked out the sounds of Aoba sobbing and screaming, walking away from the door. He'd gotten used to it by now. But... Now it was different. Virus didn't /want/ Aoba to be locked in there with Trip. He wanted Aoba to be out there, with him. Virus wanted to make sure that he was okay and cuddle with him. For whatever reason, he didn't like it when Aoba wasn't within three feet of him. It was a strange, indescribable feeling, that confused him. This feeling could have just come from not wanting Aoba to die, right? Nothing else?

Virus had no clue anymore. And for the first time, in his entire life, he was scared.


	4. "Just Relax, and Spread Your Legs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sososo sorry for all the delays, guys. I recently started feeling very unmotivated. Not even just with this story, but with everything. There was a point when I didn't get out of bed for three days. But no matter, my babes, because I am better now, so expect a lot more writing! Also, sorry for the shitty chapter.
> 
> <3, Cyr
> 
> If you are an avid reader and are interested in this story, please check my profile for more information on my update schedule and for the date of my next chapter release. Thank you!

Sounds of Aoba's leash clanking against the floor filled the room, along with his soft cries and pleads for Trip to be gentle with him. You'd think that after this long, the boy would understand that no matter what /he/ wanted, Trip would always win in the end.

Trip turned, everything from gags and belts to various massage oils and small candies piled in his hands.

"Calm down, Aoba," Trip said, almost annoyed, tossing all of the items onto the bed and stooping down to grip Aoba's hair tightly and pulling him in for an assertive kiss.

Trip calmed down a little at the feeling of Aoba's soft, sweet lips pressing and opening against his. He'd been waiting for this all yesterday /and/ today, and he felt a huge decrease in tension and desperateness just by feeling the boy's soft skin.

Aoba was so addicting, he'd never be able to get enough.

But he was in a bad mood. He had a shitty day at work, some fucking idiot screwed up his reports and he had to do them all over again, which took him half of the god damn day. All of that added to the constant thought that Aoba didn't love him Trip insisted was true made his day hell. 

Why didn't Aoba love him as much as he loved Virus? He talked to him, had meaningful conversations with him. He bought him things to keep him occupied while they were at work. He cuddled with him, and smothered him in love enough. So then why did Aoba cling to Virus so fucking often? It pissed the hell out of Trip, and he'd had enough. If Aoba wasn't going to love him willingly, Trip would /make/ him. He'd beat it into him if he had to.

Trip pulled away from Aoba with a little difficulty and met his watering, terrified eyes, lifting a hand to brush his tears away.

"Aoba, stop crying. Just relax, and spread your legs."

He watched Aoba closely as he sniffled and choked back his tears, lip trembling as he laid on his back and obeyed the bigger man.

Trip kept his usual expression and reached for the belt he'd thrown onto the bed.

"Aoba, your behavior hasn't been very good lately," he started, leaning forward to grab his wrists and securing the belt tightly around them.

"...And it's going to change. You are to treat me with respect, just as much respect as you give Virus."

Trip wasn't surprised to receive a confused stare from Aoba. He wasn't going to come out and say that he was /jealous/ of how much Aoba loved Virus, and not him. That would sound dumb as fuck, and he refused to make that feeling known. The closest word he could use was 'respect,' and as lame as it was, Trip was sure he'd get his point across anyway.

He was a little more than aggressive when he ripped off his own belt, tossing it aside and pulling his pants down to his feet before stepping out of them.

Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, he stared at Aoba with hungry eyes. In return, Aoba gave a small, frightened whine and tugged on the belt restraining his hands.

Trip slipped his shirt over his shoulders and pulled off his tie with a relaxed sigh.

"I'm sorry I was a bit rough with you earlier," he said simply, crawling onto the bed and slotting himself between Aoba's legs. "I've just needed this... Needed /you/ all day long. I can't stand being away from my precious Aoba," he whispered with a small, demented smile, leaning down and kissing his belly button.

"I hope..." he started as he pulled back up, reaching for the bottle of massage oil he'd brought. "...That Aoba will forgive me." Trip's voice was riddled with lust, raggedy and low. There was nothing more he wanted to do in that moment than hold him down and fuck him in every way possible, making him enjoy it by sucking and kissing his neck and jerking him off, as slowly as possible. Aoba was his favorite toy. He always would be.

He popped open the lid to the bottle and squeezed some thin liquid onto Aoba's stomach, Aoba letting out a whimper.

Trip let his hands fall down to his belly, starting to rub the oil onto and into his skin.

He could see why Aoba had been vocal about the feeling. It was /insanely/ cold.

"Don't worry, baby, it's going to get warmer."

Aoba stared up at him, eyes asking if he was allowed to speak. Trip nodded, and smiled. It was so nice, having Aoba trained almost perfectly.

"...Trip..." Aoba whispered, parting his lips slowly. Trip gave him what he wanted, pressing a slow, sweet kiss to his lips. "I missed you."

Trip stopped just inches away from his face. Had he heard that correctly? Aoba missed him? He must have just been saying that to avoid making Trip angry.

"...Hm."

The man felt like it was best not to respond to what the other had said. He'd learned at a very early age that if he didn't know what to say, he should just stay silent.

Trip just kept slowly rubbing the now warming oil into the boy's skin, a mumble catching in his throat at the feeling of his slick skin against his palms.

The larger man took a break from rubbing his skin for a moment, reaching out with a hand and grabbing Aoba's leash and fastening it around his neck with quick movements before grabbing a candy and slipping it into his mouth.

"Relax. Don't think about anything except for me, and how I touch you," Trip whispered. He leaned down and took Aoba's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it softly.

Trip smiled at the feeling of Aoba arching his weak little body against him. He let a hand slowly travel down his body and dip down to drag his finger tips over the base of his dick lightly.

"Ah..!" Aoba whined, tugging on his restraint again and squirming, making Trip laugh lowly directly into his ear.

"Mmh... does Aoba-san like when I touch him?" Trip purred, gripping Aoba lightly and starting to rub him slowly. Aoba responded with a nod and a light tug on the belt restraining his wrists. Trip was going to have to make time for this more often. He and Virus shared Aoba, but Trip wanted more. He wanted to convince Aoba that he loved him, and he wanted to touch him more, to be able to play with him for multiple days, instead of a few hours.

The more that Trip thought about it, the more he just wanted to pound him. No more foreplay.

Trip paused after the massage oil was hot on his hands and grunted. He was positive that Aoba could just yawn and Trip would lose it.

His hand shot out and grabbed the gag he had brought to the bed. Trip bought it for Aoba a few days earlier, actually. It was so cute, a light pink ball gag that looked absolutely precious with his blue hair.

With quick, experienced hands, Trip gripped Aoba's jaw tightly and pulled his mouth open, sliding in the gag with ease. It was so nice when Aoba just submitted. The man buckled the contraption behind his head with a smirk, then tugged on it lightly to make sure it was tight. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be gagged, especially with a hard candy in your mouth, continuously pushing to the back of your throat. It must have been very unpleasant.

"You look cute, Aoba. All tied up like this."

Trip grinned maliciously and pressed a kiss to Aoba's forehead, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, Aoba. As long as you let me do you, you'll be fine. But you know how I can get."

Aoba muffled a yell into the pink ball, making Trip laugh pleasantly.

"You just played with Virus, so you don't need any prep, right?"

He watched as Aoba's eyes widened and he started squirming furiously.

"Fine, but only because I love you."

Trip grabbed the bottle of massage oil again, staring down at Aoba.

"You're not going to be able to walk when I'm done with you, Aaaaoba."


	5. "I've Been Waiting For This Moment For A Long Time, Aoba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter.  
> I'm so sorry you guys I'm trash and I didn't update but I'm also working on some cosplays so I'm a bit busy. So here, have an eventful chapter.  
> And thank you for 1000 reads holy shit I'm so surprised! I was writing this more for myself than anything else. I'm so glad you all like it. I love you.
> 
> <3, Cyr
> 
> If you are an avid reader and are interested in this story, please check my profile for more information on my update schedule and for the date of my next chapter release. Thank you!

There was no other word or phrase Aoba could use to describe his feeling in that moment other than fear. He had never been so scared in his entire fucking life. He'd been punished many times before, but this time... This time seemed different. Aoba didn't know why he was mad. Had he disrespected him? Aoba couldn't think of a time when he wasn't on his knees in front of Trip praising him and begging to be given any shred of attention, even if it was the bigger man spitting in his face and calling him a slut. Aoba lived for Virus and Trip. He would never dare disrespect them. If he did, it was accidental, and he wanted to be forgiven.

This is what being forgiven by Trip looked like.

Aoba choked back his sobs and tried his best to keep the hard, sweet candy from tumbling down his throat, switching it from cheek to cheek next to the gag. It tasted new, and it very faintly smelled like Trip.

Trip's scent was one of Aoba's favorite things about him. He smelled like cologne, a very masculine smell that was musky and overwhelming, in the best way. He smelled like a teenage boy, honestly. But it was so addicting. Every time Aoba smelled it, his knees went weak. Briefly, he wondered if it was some new form of brainwashing created in the lab. Trip also seemed to give off this comforting warmth that Aoba couldn't get enough of. When it was a Trip day, and Aoba slept with him at night, he'd curl up against his chest and inhale his smell deeply until he fell asleep. He pitied the people who would never get to experience being close to Trip. Having this big, intimidating, sexy man pushing you around, claiming ownership over you, having complete physical and emotional dominance over you... God, it was fucking hot, and it turned Aoba on almost as much as Virus did.

Everyone knew that Aoba liked being mistreated. Of course he loved to be treated like treasure- Not equally, but precious... And owned. Aoba got this from Virus, and it made him swoon and blush like no other. But Aoba also loved being treated like dirt. And he got this treatment from no other than Trip. The boy was completely aware that the two blonds loved him the same, but he personally liked that they had different ways of showing it. His schedule was absolutely perfect.

Aoba very clearly remembered a time when Virus had to stay at work a bit later than usual on one of Trip's days. He remembered it was a Trip day, because it was a Thursday. Virus got Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Trip got Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, then they shared him on Sunday.

Anyway, the second Virus left for work that morning, Trip came into his room, where Aoba had been sleeping peacefully. He remembered dreaming about going outside for the first time in many, many months.

Trip decided it would be okay to rip Aoba from his dreams back into reality and drag him into the kitchen right then and there.

He recalled the skin on his knees peeling and burning when he was forced to crawl on his hands and knees. It was because 'Whores didn't deserve to use their legs'. At least... That's what Trip hissed at him seconds after he'd gripped his leash and forced him to keep up with the man, despite his quick, painful pace.

Trip had ordered him to make him food.

Like a pathetic, submissive slave, Aoba did as he asked, quickly using the skills he'd learned from Granny to make something good enough to please Trip.

Aoba made Trip spaghetti, and poured him a glass of Vodka to go with. The cooking part wasn't all that memorable... But he did remember Trip yanking on Aoba's chain when he got bored, or if he wasn't acting quickly enough. To add to that, every time he fell to the floor, Trip would threaten to cut off his hair with a knife if he didn't get up quickly.

After that was pretty predictable- Aoba was forced to sit on the ground next to Trip's chair like a dog, Trip occasionally stepping on his hands purposely just to get a rise out of him. The worst part was, he couldn't retaliate. The boy had to just sit there and take it. Even if he cried... which he did.

Then, the usual. Trip shoved the food down Aoba's throat in large handfuls. Nothing new, but that didn't mean it was any less degrading and painful. However, once Trip was satisfied, he took the glass of vodka that Aoba had poured for him and tilted the glass, spilling some of the foul smelling liquid on Aoba's face and hair, then the rest on the floor.

'Lick it up, slut.'

Aoba was brought back into the present when he felt the freezing, then absolutely burning liquid being smeared onto his hole, then coated the inside of him, courtesy of Trip's large, restless hands and fingers.

"Ghh!!" Aoba shrieked into the gag, hips bucking and trying to escape Trip. He swallowed the candy in the process, making him choke for a moment.

"Shh, Aoba. Relax. I don't want to have to punish you. You want to be good, don't you?"

Aoba looked up at Trip with wet eyes and nodded.

"Good. Just let me do what I want."  
  
Aoba let out small cries when Trip pulled his fingers out of him and replaced them with something much, much bigger, hot and swollen against him.

He had made a small get away for whenever Trip wanted to be rough. He always closed his eyes and blocked out the pain and the low grunts in his ear. Sometimes he imagined he was somewhere else, hanging out with Koujaku and Mizuki, maybe. Sometimes he just imagined laying in the grass and thinking about something- anything, as long as it wasn't about Trip maiming him.

When Trip pushed in, it added to the burning sensation of the oil. It was something Aoba had never experienced, causing him to practically scream and try to pull away.

"Stop it." Trip said calmly, gripping his hips tightly and reaching all the way inside of him.

With the morning he'd had, he was surprised his ass didn't rip when Trip put his cock inside him. Between He and Virus, and even Hersha, sometimes, his ass was always swollen and red, sore to the touch. It always added a sort of pleasurable pain, though.

But not this time.

"Ah... Aoba is so good, isn't he?"

Aoba stared up at him desperately and nodded. He could feel his eyes clouding over with fluid, and then dripping down his cheeks and into the corner of his lips.

"Such a good boy... So good for me... Aoba is so perfect."

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and clenched tightly around the hot, thick thing inside of him as Trip started dragging out of him. He felt it almost slip all the way out, but then ramming back into him with brutal force.

"Uhhn!!"

"What's the matter? Don't you like this? If it weren't for the gag, you'd be moaning for me wouldn't you, little slut?"

Aoba sobbed and arched his back as those words left Trip's mouth.

The man lifted Aoba's body higher with ease, so that Aoba was relying completely on Trip to keep him up, almost a foot from the bed.

Trip not only thrust into him, but he pulled the boy on and off his cock, as well.

Aoba dug his teeth into his gag and opened his eyes again, seeing a sinister, demented smile on Trip's face.

It was so embarrassing, and the most painful 'play time' he'd had in a while.

His eyes fluttered closed again as he felt a violent rush come over him, hurtling him into a different time.

 

_Cold. It was cold. All over his body, cold, almost numbing. His arms were heavy, head fuzzy._

_Where am I?_

_He looked to the left, seeing nothing but unsettling darkness. He could have sworn he saw something in the shadows._

_Panic started building up when Aoba tried to stand, realizing that heavy, steel chains clung to his wrists. And his ankles. And his neck._

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

_What had he done?_

_He started hyperventilating, pulling on the restraints as he tried desperately to figure out what was going on. Then it hit him._

_He was going to die. He was going to die in there. No one was there, and he couldn't move._

_I can't breathe._

_I can't move._

_I can't see._

_I'm dying._

_Aoba let out a loud shriek and thrashed as hard as he could, screaming until his voice was hoarse and his throat was swollen._

_"HELP ME. HELP ME. I NEED HELP, PLEASE, I'M TRAPPED, I'M FUCKING TRAPPED."_

_It seemed like his screaming went on for hours before he heard a heavy door creak open, then distant footsteps._

_He stayed very quiet, heart pounding painfully against his rib cage. Was it Trip? Or was it Virus?_

_"I heard that little brother disobeyed."_

_Aoba froze._

_Sei?_

_"Sei, you have to help me. They're coming to hurt me."_

_He heard a laugh. It wasn't his brother's. It was Sei's voice- but much... Deeper. Much more frightening. The softness was still there, making it sound like Sei was some sort of possessed little girl from a horror movie._

_He saw a dark figure approaching, then was revealed under the dim light of the lamp just above his head._

_It really was Sei._

_But something was different. Much different._

_He watched as his older brother leaned down, his knees and hands on either side of Aoba's body._

_"Oh, don't worry about them," Sei whispered lowly, smiling and bending down so their noses were almost touching._

_His eyes. His eyes were different._

_They were no longer those dark, empty, sweet eyes- but they were purple. A bright purple, burning like fire as Sei let his tongue slither out of his mouth, lapping at the tip of Aoba's nose for a moment._

_Aoba was horrified. His brother wouldn't hurt a fly... He was absolutely sweet and harmless, a loving person who was soft to the touch, who cried when Aoba teased him._

_This wasn't his brother. This was someone else._

_"W..Who...?" Was all that Aoba managed to get out, starting to tremble as the man's eyes brightened further._

_"That hurts, Aoba. Don't you recognize me? You don't remember your own big brother?"_

_Aoba winced as the man laughed, pulling away from his face slowly._

_"Sei will be gone for a little while. I'll be taking his place for your punishment."_

_Aoba felt the blood drain from his face, eyes widening._

_Punishment?_

_Something in his stomach told him that this person would be much, /much/ worse than Virus or Trip._

_Then something popped into his head._

_Did Sei have an alternate personality, too?_

_He felt his breath shorten and then come to a stop._

_"Who are you?"_

_The man tilted his head to the side as his mouth pulled into an eerie, toothy grin._

_"Why, I'm Hydra. I'm not sure we've met before."_

_Hydra?_

_"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Aoba."_

_Aoba could barely process what had been said before he started screaming again, trying to throw Hydra off of him._

_With surprising strength, Hydra pinned him down with one hand, other hand reaching behind him and revealing a blade of broken glass._

_"You know, I really didn't want us to get off to a bad start. But you got Sei in trouble, and it was either him, or you."_

_Aoba shrieked when he felt the intense burn of his skin ripping on his cheek. Tiny bits of glass had forced their way inside the wound._

_He could barely breathe. Even if it was just one cut... It hurt like hell. Worse than anything he'd ever experienced._

_This version of Sei was much stronger than any thug or punk Aoba had faced. It was superhuman, even if they had their DNA tampered with._

_Aoba's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the sensation of being slit over and over again, cuts now all over his face, chest, and arms._

_"I'm very sorry," Hydra whispered in a mocking tone, dragging the glass over Aoba's throat lightly. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you'll understand. You cause too much trouble, and I don't want Sei being punished for your disobedience. It was nice meeting you, Aoba. Goodbye."_

_Aoba let out a scream as Hydra lifted the blade far above his head._

_But just before he acted, he saw a tiny flicker of Sei in his eyes. He looked miserable._

_Aoba felt a feeling that was his own, but wasn't his decision to feel._

_I forgive you._

_Aoba thought this as he closed his eyes, the weapon stabbing him in the trachea, spilling the blood and life of Aoba._

_I forgive you..._

Aoba flashed back into reality, screaming and thrashing in Trip's arms.

The traumatized boy was sent into a frenzy.

He heard Trip growl and felt a hand slap him hard across the face, which only made Aoba panic more.

He thrashed until Trip dropped him, throwing his arms around violently until the belt came off.

Trip leaned down and grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him down to the end of the bed.

Aoba responded by kicking Trip in the face as hard as he could, scrambling to his feet and dashing toward the door, hands fumbling to twist the lock open.

He heard furious curses before he was grabbed by his hair, ripping him from the door into Trip's arms.

Aoba quickly lifted his leg and slammed his foot against Trip's crotch, hearing Trip yell and dropping him.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING.. GET BACK HERE. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." Trip screamed, then looked back to the dark corner of his room, motioning for Welter to come out and attack.

Aoba didn't stay one more second in that room.

He threw the door open and ran as fast as he could, running into Virus' room with tears streaming down his face, still screaming violently, as if he was getting fucking murdered.

Virus jumped up from the bed and snapped his fingers at Hersha, the snake immediately darting out and curling around Welter's legs, who was only an inch behind Aoba.

"TRIP." Virus yelled, voice angry and worried.

Trip was already on his way.

The younger blond burst into the room and flew toward Aoba. Virus quickly pulled Aoba behind him, spreading out his arm and shielding him from the outraged man.

"Trip. What the fuck is going on?" He growled, giving him a look that said 'come any closer, and I'll knock you flat on the ground'.

Trip panted, face red, standing in front of Virus.

"That little bitch ran away when I was fucking him and kicked me.  _Twice._ "

Virus shut his eyes and let out an irritated sigh, and felt Aoba trembling against his back.

"We will deal with this later. Take Welter and go."

Trip gave Aoba a dirty look, growling as he turned and walked out of the room, calling Welter.

Once Trip left the two just stood in silence for a bit, Aoba still crying quietly.

Virus turned around and bent down, stooping to Aoba's height.

"Aoba-san," he whispered sweetly, smoothly, like a concerned parent as he reached out to undo the gag and pulling it away. "What's the matter?"

Aoba sniffled and whined, just walking forward a bit and plastering himself against the blond's chest.

He cried into his shirt softly and curled his hands up against Virus' chest, like a child.

Virus just wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Aoba's shoulder. He rubbed his hands up and down his back and let his fingers trail up his spine lightly.

"It's okay, darling, I'll protect you," Virus whispered, giving him a small squeeze and kissing the top of his head softly.

Virus had never been more glad that he was home when all of this happened. If it were just he and Trip in the house when this went down, Trip probably would have killed Aoba. Virus wouldn't know what to do without him.

He'd been so good lately. First with the outburst that morning, and now this... It was getting worse. There was something wrong with Aoba.

Very, very wrong.


	6. "...Hello, Aoba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the wait everyone!!!
> 
> also wow i talked about fucking machines I need to chill
> 
> If you are an avid reader and are interested in this story, please check my profile for more information on my update schedule and for the date of my next chapter release. Thank you!

Virus let out a small sigh at the sound of Aoba pounding on the roof of the box. He loved him. That's why Virus was punishing him, so he wouldn't misbehave again and have no choice but to hurt him.

That never put his stress to ease, though.

Virus frowned a little as he pulled the meat out of the oven, setting it on the counter before tossing the towel he'd used to the side. He was making a nice dinner, ham with fruit salad and cranberry sauce. Virus wasn't one to just cook nice meals on special occasions. He did it mostly to keep Aoba in good shape, and he didn't want him eating packaged food with preservatives that could harm his body. He insisted on making everything for Aoba instead. He barely let Aoba have cookies or anything sweet, so he got really irritated when Aoba was sent back to him covered in icing and throat clogged with cake.

He still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Trip about his behavior.

"Virus."

Virus turned and raised a brow at Trip when he heard his name, reaching over to grab the carving knife he'd pulled out earlier.

"Trip," he answered, starting to dig the knife into the meat, cutting slowly in thin slices.

He heard Trip settle into his chair behind him. Virus wasn't watching him but he knew that Trip had his feet up on the chair across from him, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Feet off."

Virus heard shifting behind him, hearing the irritated clunk of Trip's shoes on the tiles.

"You're going to punish Aoba, right?"

"He's in the box right now, Trip."

"That's not good enough."

Virus pushed the plate of now sliced ham aside, reaching to grab spices.

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"Hurt him."

Virus put down the spices and turned around to face Trip, leaning against the counter.

"You've already hurt him enough. You nearly scared him to death."

Trip snarled under his breath, lowering his voice a bit.

"He fought me, Virus. Full on  _fought_ me."

Virus stared at Trip as he started strutting forward and sat down in the chair across from him. He'd finished dinner, so he figured he had time to talk to Trip about this.

"Okay. But only because I want you to stop talking."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly."

Virus gave Trip a smile and stood up, making his way to the bathroom to fetch Aoba. But he really was serious about wanting to fuck Trip. It'd been a while, and Virus knew that Trip wouldn't object. It was always fun for the both of them.

He opened the door quietly and stepped inside, smiling down at the little prison he'd put Aoba into. Virus smiled a little at the soft crying coming inside. Virus had a love hate relationship with Aoba crying. He only liked it when  _he_ made him cry, and no one else.

"Aoba-san."

The sound coming from the box stopped, replacing it with silent hyperventilating and whispers.

"Please let me out..." 

Virus kept his usual smile and walked to the box, crouching in front of it and unlocking the lid, raising it a bit to look down at the shivering boy.

"Aoba-san, I think twelve hours is enough in the box. Is that long enough, Aoba-san?"

Aoba nodded slowly, tears dripping down his cheeks as he got more anxious to get out.

"Alright. Did you wet yourself?"

Aoba turned a bright red and shook his head as his lip started quivering. Virus didn't know why he always got embarrassed when he asked or checked. They'd been doing this for a very long time. Virus and Trip didn't act awkward about it. It was just like taking care of a child, at least in that aspect.

"Let's go eat, then. Aoba-san must be hungry."

Virus opened the lid fully and stooped down to pull Aoba up and out, the poor boy immediately stumbling on his numb legs and clinging to him.

Nothing was said as they walked back into the kitchen nor when Virus filled everyone's plate with food, sitting Aoba in his chair in between he and Trip and serving dinner.

Aoba immediately started eating, stuffing his face and seemingly eating as much as he could at one time.

"Aoba-san."

Aoba looked up, cranberry sauce dripping from his chin.

Virus just gave him a long look, lips twitching up into a small smile.

Aoba got the message and took a napkin and wiped himself off.

"So, Trip, the hospital called."

Trip immediately looked up from where he'd been gobbling down his food, raising a brow in a questioning manner.

"Sei can come home soon."

Both Aoba and Trip stared at him, in awe.

Sei was coming home?

Aoba didn't know whether to be overjoyed or in terror. After that dream he'd had, he was scared to even think about Sei. But that wasn't Sei. It was someone else, he'd convinced himself. Besides, it was only a dream.

He smiled at the thought of being able to see him again. God, he was so happy he was okay. He couldn't explain it, but ever since they had met at the tower- Aoba felt a need to be with him every second. He felt empty without him. Aoba wanted to be with him more than he wanted to live, at this point.

"I'll go get him after dinner."

Virus rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his meal.

"I don't think they meant that soon, Trip. But it's your choice."

"If it's my choice, then I'll go now," Trip said with a blank expression, pushing up from the table and walking to the front door a little  _too_ quickly. 

Virus put down his fork in an irritated manner, watching the man with quick eyes. Virus had just as much of an obsession with Sei as Trip did, but Trip just acted so weird about it. He had some sort of problem, and it was strange, even for them.

After the door slammed shut, Virus motioned for Aoba to come.

Aoba did as he was told and stood, wiggling into Virus' lap and clinging to him like a baby. Virus stroked his hair slowly and let out a sigh. Something about the way Trip went about things made him extremely irritable. Always had, actually. But that's something you just have to deal with when you live with Trip.

Aoba let out a soft noise of satisfaction and buried his face in Virus' neck.

"I love you, Aoba-san."

Virus whispered the words, saying it as an experiment, basically. He tried to  _feel_ it, tried to mean it as hard as he could, for once. He wanted to love Aoba. He really did. He was positive he'd already had the love inside of him, but he just needed to get it to come out. As stupid as he felt for doing it, Virus wanted Aoba to know that he cared about him. Aoba was the only person he'd ever even given thought to caring about.

He felt Aoba's lips stretch into a smile against his neck and it made him smile, too.

"I love Aoba so much."

Virus whispered this over and over again as he gently tugged Aoba's face out of his neck.

Virus whispered it every time he pressed a sweet kiss to Aoba's face. On his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead. He didn't miss a single spot.

"I love you."

The blond lowered his head to Aoba's ear and let his lips brush against the soft cartilage as he whispered the words.

A smile curled across his lips when he felt Aoba arch his back and started squirming in his lap lightly. It was so adorable how riled up Aoba got just from a few whispers and a few touches. 

"I love you too..."

Virus let his hands travel down to Aoba's ass and gave it a light squeeze.

"You're so sweet, darling. I can't stand how perfect you are."

In retaliation, the boy squirmed a little more and whined into his ear.

"Virus..."

"Aoba."

Aoba pulled away from Virus just enough to look up at him, a dusty, rosy pink blooming across his cheeks and ears.

"I like it."

"Like what, Aoba-san?"

"...The way... The way you touch me."

Virus chuckled a little and got a light grip on his ass, squeezing gently just to tease the smaller boy in his lap, for his own personal amusement.

There was nothing Virus liked doing more than messing with Aoba, honestly. There was some sort of strange satisfaction that came with seeing him so flustered because of something so incredibly simple.

"Is that so, Aoba?"

Virus could hear Aoba's breath hitch lightly in his ear.

He didn't need to say anything after that, honestly. Virus would give him what he wanted. What he  _needed._

"Does Aoba-san want to play?"

Usually, Virus had a strict rule about messing around in the kitchen. But with that adorable little needy look in Aoba's eyes, he just couldn't resist. Who could?

With a nod, Aoba shifted to rub against Virus slowly.

"Oh no, none of that, baby. Why don't you use your mouth? I want to see what you've learned and how you've improved. Show me, darling."

The boy nodded in an embarrassed manner and climbed off of him, resting on his knees between Virus' legs.

Virus hummed and watched Aoba carefully, like a hawk. It was true, that he wanted to see what Aoba had learned to do. He didn't let Aoba suck him off unless he was ready to perform. He had done all of his practice on a fucking machine- which was originally a punishment. But it was pretty entertaining to watch Aoba restrained and nearly fainting with each thrust of the machine into his mouth. Trip seemed to love it, too. He liked to put toys that were a little too large on it, though, but Virus wasn't going to tell him what to do.

Aoba reached back into Virus' boxers and pulled him out with quick and smooth hands.

Virus could see improvement already. Of course, Aoba had been there for a while, but only recently had he started losing the urge to hesitate even a little bit. Now he was eager for it, like the cute little whore he was.

The blond reached out and ran his hands through Aoba's hair lightly as he slowly started to lick and kiss the tip of his dick.

With a sigh of content, Virus leaned his head back and soaked in the warm, pleasant feeling of Aoba's lips teasing him and getting ready to take him into his throat.

He was so proud of his precious Aoba. He'd come so far, submitted so fully. The fact that he was sucking him so willingly showed that.

Soon, Virus groaned quietly at the feeling of Aoba taking him into his mouth, reaching farther and farther down his throat with each bob of his head.

Virus hummed and brought his eyes back to the boy, tugging on his hair extremely lightly as he took in the beautiful sight of Aoba with his dick in his mouth. His puffy cheeks, messy hair, exhausted eyes, tiny lips... Virus had never seen something half as gorgeous in his entire life.

"Good, Aoba. Good. Remember to use your tongue, baby."

Aoba did was he was told without a hint of resistance, starting to circle around Virus in his mouth with his tongue before pulling him out slowly, then kissed and lapped at him lightly.

With a smile, Virus softly continued to brush through Aoba's hair with his lean fingers, almost more enthralled by his cooperation than the sensations themselves. Briefly, he wondered how he should reward this behavior. Maybe he'd let Aoba choose what they were to do after he got him off.

The boy on his knees brought his tired eyes up to meet Virus' as he set a consistent pace of bobbing his head.

"I'm so proud of you, Aoba-san. Just think, if you keep this up, I'll be able to take you outside. How does that sound, Aoba-san?"

Aoba nodded weakly and let his eyes fluttered closed again, starting to tilt his head different angles as he sucked him off. Virus was not going to scold him for not using his words. He could see how tired he was- He needed a break from punishments, anyway.

"Ah..."

Virus combed through Aoba's hair softly and tried his best not to tell him what to do. It would be rude not to let him have his moment.

"You make us so happy."

* * *

 Three hours had passed since Trip had left abruptly to get Sei from the hospital.

Aoba sat on the couch with his legs crossed with Virus' shirt still wrapped around him, drinking the tea that he had made for him after they were done messing around. Virus had, of course, offered him alcohol, but Aoba refused as politely as he could have managed. To his surprise, Virus just nodded with his signature smile and made him his drink.

Taking another sip of his beverage, Aoba stared up at the television almost over eagerly. He didn't get to watch very much, one because he hadn't earned the right until very recently for behaving properly and the other reason being because Virus 'didn't want him to fill his head with filth,' even though Aoba knew Virus actually watched quite a bit of TV himself. Maybe he expected Aoba to watch dumb shows.

Aoba wouldn't argue, though, he actually did like watching shows that weren't exactly for a mature audience. Even some kid shows entertained Aoba.

At the moment, Aoba was watching a show about a boy and his dog. He wasn't sure what it was called, but it was an extremely colorful cartoon with a cute art style and creative humor.

He smiled a little and took another sip, unknowingly indulging himself even further into the children's show.

Aoba jumped a little when he felt a large, cold hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to nearly spill his tea.

"What are you watching, Aoba-san?"

He tilted his head back to see Virus, his blue eyes directed up to the television curiously.

"I don't know."

Virus did nothing in response. He just nodded before coming around the couch to sit with him, shirtless with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Aoba could feel his eyes on him as he continued to watch the cartoon. He wasn't sure why- but he really didn't want to return the stare.

Virus seemed to catch onto that, too.

"Look at me."

The blue haired boy immediately turned to see Virus with a pleasant smile.

The man's hand reached out and lightly grazed Aoba's face.

"I love you, so much."

Aoba's breath hitched a little at the man's touch. Not soon after, he relaxed, and pressed his cheek into Virus' hand with a silly little smile, his own hand coming up to stroke Virus'. He looked down shyly before flicking his eyes back up to meet Virus'.

"My beautiful, darling Aoba-san."

With a smile, Virus leaned forward and started pressing small kisses to Aoba's ear.

"Stop," Aoba laughed, shrinking away. It tickled whenever Virus kissed his ear, and he _knew_ it.

Virus laughed as well and settled his hands on Aoba's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"But Aoba-san is so sweet," he whispered, nibbling on his ear and squeezing him.

Aoba arched his back and laughed, trying to push the larger off of him. It was always fun when Virus was in the mood to be playful. Aoba much preferred being tickled over punished. Even when he deserved it.

Aoba's laugh filled the room once again as he gave in. He wrapped his arms around Virus and nuzzled his face into his neck bashfully.

He twitched a little when he felt Virus' hand starting to lightly stroke his hair.

Aoba, again, was surprised by just how gentle Virus was being. He could honestly just fall asleep right then and there, in Virus' embrace, his scent overwhelming him, his hand smooth and gracefully moving through his hair. Working through the tangles softly with his slender fingers, without even a drop of pain.

Virus chuckled a little.

"Aoba-san, baby, I am going to get dressed. They should be back any moment."

To Aoba's displeasure, Virus gently set him aside and stood to go get dressed. Again, Aoba was left alone, with nothing but the TV and the allmates when they decided to walk by.

Aoba sat back against the couch and let out a sigh, lifting and pulling his knees to his chest as he waited for Virus to return. He always got really anxious whenever he was left alone.

His eyes fell shut slowly, a familiar image popping up in his mind.

It was Koujaku.

Gosh, he hadn't seen him in so long. He wondered if he had forgotten about him. He really hoped not... But it was possible.

He just hoped that he was taking care of Granny.

After a few minutes of reminiscing, Aoba heard an engine drive close to their house. He knew it came to a stop in front of their house.

Instinctively, Aoba hopped up, running to Virus' room and peeking inside.

Aoba's eyes focused on the center of the room, where Virus was buttoning up his shirt, leaving the collar and one button below it undone.

"Virus, I think they're here..."

Aoba could tell that he was wearing a smile.

"Ah. Let's not keep them waiting, Aoba-san."

While he walked past Aoba and to the door, Aoba traced behind him like a dog.

He didn't even bother looking at the long, complicated pass code Virus was entering into the digital lock. It had to be at least 12 digits, and he knew for a fact that Virus and Trip changed it every other week, if not random.

It wasn't like he hadn't  _tried_ to memorize the code before. Multiple times, actually. It was too impossible. If he wanted to escape, he'd need a different method.

The door swung open, pure, raw sunlight falling onto Aoba's face after Virus walked through the frame.

The man turned and looked at him, gesturing to Aoba to come.

"Come on, let's greet them."

Aoba froze.

Go... Outside?

His heart started thudding violently against his chest, losing all feeling in the palm of his hands and in his feet.

No.

He couldn't.

 _He wouldn't_.

Feeling his breathing start to get heavy, he started shaking his head.

"Aoba?"

His name spoken by Virus barely registered in his head as he continued to shake his head before clinging to the door frame.

Virus smirked deviously, eating this up.

They had corrupted Aoba Seragaki so badly and so fully that he was  _afraid_ to step outside.

Perfect.

"It's okay, Aoba. I'll bring them to you."

Virus disappeared into the light of the day, leaving Aoba all alone, still stuck to the door frame.

Their house was Aoba's home. He didn't want to go out, he wanted to stay inside, where he had for quite a few months- where he felt comfortable and safe. Going outside was unnecessary, really... Aoba would much rather lay with Virus and Trip on the couch and listen to whatever they had to say. Sometimes, on Friday nights, they watched movies. 

His home was perfect.

Aoba pressed his cheek to the frame and peeked up at the bright blue sky. He'd almost forgotten about it completely, in all honesty. He'd forgotten how the air smelled, too. It smelled of grass and gravel, of pollen and just the slightest hint of burnt rubber from busy working people scurrying down the streets to their god tier jobs. Nostalgia plagued Aoba so completely that he'd barely noticed the three figures ascending the stairs.

Stepping back to make room, Aoba's eyes dragged on the boy he hadn't seen in so long, a boy he'd presumed dead until Trip brought him up a few months earlier. 

It was almost like seeing a ghost. 

The pale boy stepped up to Aoba immediately upon entering their house and staring at him in awe, with a small, innocent little smile.

"...Hello, Aoba."

Sei almost hesitantly stepped a little closer and gave him a little look that asked for permission to touch.

Aoba just smiled. It was so sweet that he thought he needed to ask to touch him. God, he'd been so fucking worried about him for the longest time, Aoba was still in awe that the brother he loved so much and thought he'd lost was standing right in front of him.

Aoba stepped closer to Sei and threw his arms around him, burying his face in his neck and squeezing him, consciously trying his best to not hurt his body.

Sei seemed to notice and pulled back a bit with a small laugh.

"It's okay, Aoba... I am better now."

Sei stared at Aoba with his dark eyes... But this time, instead of seeing pain and sorrow, there was light. Real light. Light that showed he was alive and well, and that he was happy to be so.

Aoba was overjoyed.

"I... I don't know what to say."

Sei lifted his hand to stroke at Aoba's back softly, resting his head on Aoba's shoulder like a kitten.

"It's okay. I don't expect anything from you."

Aoba opened his mouth to respond, but quickly hesitated when he felt something small and damp fall onto the shirt he'd borrowed from Virus.

Sei was crying.

This only made Aoba hug him tighter, starting to tear up as well. Why was he so emotional? Was it because he'd missed him so much?

Or maybe it was just because Aoba loved him more than he'd originally thought.

The blue haired boy peeked up at Virus and Trip over Sei's shoulder. They were discussing something, probably where Sei was going to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, they'd let him sleep with Sei that night. He never wanted to stop touching him now that they were together again.

No matter what, Aoba would protect his brother from then on.


	7. "...Hey, Are You Alright?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not 100% perfect at japanese and I didn't feel like actually writing a description of trip in japanese so i just cospied and pasted a description of him from a japanese dmmd page anyway it is 2 am im back from the grave goodnight
> 
> If you are an avid reader and are interested in this story, please check my profile for more information on my update schedule and for the date of my next chapter release. Thank you!

It turned out that the room across the hall from the bathroom, the one with the door always closed, was always intended for Sei.

Trip had really outdone himself decorating it. It was almost unsettling how hard he worked on that room to make it perfect for Sei whenever he was able to come over, for a short period or not.

The relatively large room right next door to Trip's had a nice, white carpet, with baby blue walls with intricate designs spread from corner to corner. Paintings of landscapes and animals were scattered on the wall, along with shelves with small knick-knacks on them, like snow globes and little containers shaped like cats. 

The king sized bed only took up about one sixth of the room. It had dark blue covers that were tidy and wrinkle-less, with at least five pillows at the top in an artfully organized manner.

What made the bed so remarkable, though, was that it was absolutely  _covered_  in stuffed animals. There had to be around thirty resting against the head board. Aoba had never seen anything like it in his entire life. 

So maybe Trip did pay attention to detail, sometimes.

There was a large toy chest in the corner of the room with any toy any child could have ever desired inside. Trip had also installed a large television, complete with every Disney and Pixar movie ever created in a small shelf next to it. It was any kid's dream room.

Aoba's lip curled up in confusion. Was Trip aware that Sei was a fucking adult?

His mind completely banished that thought when Sei gently pushed past him, in absolute awe and a twinkle in his eye.

The black haired boy spun around with a grin on his face, running to give Trip a hug.

He was so adorable, Aoba could barely stand it.

"Thank you, Trip..."

Trip just chuckled and gave Sei a small squeeze and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm glad you're finally home."

Trip walked over to Aoba and stared down at him for a moment.

There was no reason to be mad anymore. Virus was going to punish him for his actions. The blonde could afford to show Aoba a little love.

He leaned down and kissed Aoba's forehead as well, then turned on his heels to step outside of the door.

"Goodnight, boys. Get some rest."

And with that, the door closed, leaving Aoba and Sei all alone in the beautiful room.

Darkness plagued the room around them. Aoba was taken completely off guard by the sudden absence of any sort of light.

What worried him the most, though, was the quiet, distant, obviously incredibly anxious breathing come from behind him in the dark.

Aoba jumped a little at the feeling of a small hand curling around his, almost ripping his hand from his brother's grip entirely out of shock. He quickly relaxed though, and held Sei's hand in his... Even if it was just a bit strange.

Sei obviously didn't understand that, though.

"Aoba..."

Sei tugged on Aoba's arm a little and tried to feel around for him in the dark.

"I don't like the dark, Aoba..."

Aoba reached out to flip on a nearby lamp that he had remembered and quickly turned to make sure that Sei was okay. He sounded like it had really frightened him.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now, Nii-chan."

Aoba pursed his lips slightly and gave his hand a little squeeze. Honestly, he really wished that Sei wouldn't call him that, but what was he to do? But he hadn't seen him in so long that Aoba barely cared. They were together now and that was all that mattered.

With a smile, Aoba led Sei to his over encumbered bed before returning to the front of the room and dropping to his knees.

"I'm going to put on a movie, do you want to watch one in particular?"

Sei tilted his head to the side with a small grin as he shifted the stuffed animals so that none of them were on the floor but wouldn't be in the way. Ever since he was a child, Sei always cared for his stuffed animals passionately. Every single one of them had unique names and diverse personalities and Sei was very careful to give all of them the same treatment. It wouldn't be very fair to conduct favoritism at all. He wanted to make very sure that every single one of his friends felt loved and cared about.

Once, quite a few years earlier, one of Sei's primary doctors had asked him why he had so many stuffed animals, and why he even liked them. The doctor assumed that Toue had been giving Sei a plush animal for every experiment and injection he had endured. But the truth was, it wasn't Toue at all.

When Sei was just a boy, he had been extremely depressed and very prone to anxiety. Toue knew this, but felt no need to assign him to a specialist and insisted that it was part of him growing up. Toue had been very strict on Sei's schedule and isolation. Sei was not allowed to leave his room. Sei was not allowed to communicate with the other children. And most importantly, Sei was not allowed to overexert himself in any way or engage in any potentially dangerous behavior. Toue wanted him completely healthy and he didn't really care about his social, mental or emotional needs. Of course Sei was miserable, anyone would be, really. He spent days in his room all alone watching educational programs and answering questions from the scientists and doctor constantly invading his room for more information. Even when surrounded by these professionals who were told to act as a friend to him on Toue's orders, Sei always felt like he was the only one in the room.

And one day, on his way down to the lab for more tests, he passed a long line of facility children on their way back to the unit after having lunch. He kind of hid behind the scientists and guards surrounding him, but still peeked at the children staring at him like he was a ghost.

He saw a red haired boy about his age, maybe a little older, and was instantly interested. Sei wasn't sure what it was, but he instantly became fascinated with him. He had beautiful green eyes and sort of a cold, distant look about him... Sei recalled shyly staring at him with his big, dark eyes, and getting a fluttery feeling in his stomach when he first saw him. The red haired child seemed to have felt his eyes on him and very quickly stared right back at Sei. The two couldn't seem to break eye contact no matter how hard they tried to as they passed each other.

After seeing him once, Sei became passionate and intent on meeting the green eyed stranger and get to know him.

There was only one problem, though. Toue would  _never_ agree to let Sei interact with the 'undomesticated' children. But that didn't stop Sei from trying. Every day Sei begged Toue to let him just talk with the boy, or at least to know his name. Toue finally gave in, but only agreed to show him the red haired boy's file.

He was eight years old. Green eyes, red hair, average height, a history of trouble, and seemed to get along with one of the other children.

 _卜ウエ インク_  
_マドサキ トリップ_  
_17日2月_  
_高さ: 124.4cm_  
_年齢: 8年_  
_誕生日: 3日5月_

_眼鏡で前髪を左分けにしているのがウイルスで、筋肉質で前髪を右分けにしているのがトリップ。碧島のヤクザ2人組。そっくりな姿をしているが双子ではない_

 

That was where Sei got cut off. Toue insisted that Sei should stay away from him and claimed he was 'unpredictable' and was capable of hurting others without remorse. Sei had given up at this point and forced himself to be satisfied with simply knowing a bit about more about him. That was better than nothing, right?

But that was when Sei started finding stuffed animals outside of his bedroom door. He had no idea how Trip had managed to sneak to Sei's quarters and let alone not be caught, but Sei found himself overwhelmed with joy and cherished it.

They kept showing up at his door. Sei knew it was Trip because he had seen him run away once after basically throwing the damn thing at the door. With an undeterred connection with each other, even non directly, Trip became important to Sei and Sei became important to Trip.

So that's why Sei loved the stuffed animals and refused to get rid of them or treat them each differently. They were all his dear friends and each held a tiny piece of Trip that Sei clung to when he was younger. Just seeing that Trip had brought all of them to their house just for Sei practically turned him into a crying mess again.

Especially because the very first one Trip delivered to Sei was in the middle of the bed, front and center. Trip  _remembered._ Sei would never be able to forget what Trip did. It was most of what kept him going when he was still in captivity, honestly. Stuffed animals were a big part of his life. and even if it seemed silly to others, Sei loved them all very dearly and kept them near to his heart every single moment he was awake.

Sei finally returned to the present and noticed that he'd gotten a bit choked up thinking about the whole ordeal and turned his head to look at the slightly worried look on Aoba's face.

"Let's watch the Aristocats."

Aoba shook his head with a little laugh through his nose and got everything set up.

"You act like a baby."

Sei smiled widely.

"It's not my fault that I like classic movies! Even if they are  _technically_  for babies."

"It's okay, it's still a good movie. ...Hey, are you alright? You looked pretty sad a second ago."

"I'm okay, Aoba-nii. I was just thinking about Trip."

"Did he hurt you or something?"

Sei furrowed his brow and scowled at Aoba with a completely disgusted reaction.

"Of course not! Trip would never do that," he mumbled as he began to pout. "I just really love him, that's all."

Aoba smiled and pressed play before climbing onto the bed with his brother.

"I do too."

Once Aoba was all comfortable on the bed Sei scooted over to him and pulled the covers over them, then snuggled up to Aoba with his head on his chest.

Sei didn't realize that this action was seen as unnatural or 'wrong' in the eyes of others who were all caught up on the society 'norms'. All Sei felt was an overwhelming sense of joy and love and desire to be in contact with Aoba for as long as he could possibly manage.

Aoba didn't seem to mind all that much, but he did hesitate to wrap his arms around Sei at first. But he did, and Sei pressed his face into Aoba's chest and carefully alternated between listening to the movie in the background and the steady beat of his brother's heart.

"This is perfect."

Sei could feel Aoba shift so that he was looking down at him.

"It is... I can't believe you're here."

Sei laughed shyly into Aoba's chest and pulled back to look up at him.

"I've never been happier in my whole life, Aoba-nii."

The older twin smiled sweetly and looked at the other with soft, loving eyes and reached up to tuck stray locks of blue hair behind Aoba's ear.

"I love you, Aoba."

"I love you too, Sei. So much."

Sei instantly started to blush a little. Aoba was too, though, to be honest. Both of them were shy and awkward and weren't really sure what to do, but knew they wanted to communicate their feelings.

"One sec," Aoba said before rolling over to turn off the lamp next to the bed. He started to roll over to the other side again.

"I'll leave the other lamp on so it won't be so dark in here. But if you want, I co-"

Lips.

Aoba felt soft, shaking lips against his own and his blood ran ice cold in his veins.

His head was full of question marks and slight panic.

With his eyes wide open, Aoba stared at Sei, whose eyes were closed and cheeks pink.

Holy shit.

What was going on? What should he do? This is so wrong. But he  _liked_ it. Wait, no he didn't. He  _couldn't._ That was wrong. But it was already happening. How could he face him after this? Oh god, oh god, oh godohgodohgodoh _god._ He was disgusting. He was taking advantage of Sei. He was a terrible person. 

Sei pulled away with a smile and rolled over so his back was pressed against Aoba, happily and contently heading off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Aoba!"

Aoba didn't reply. He couldn't trust himself to speak right now, not when he was so confused and in some sort of 'fight or flight' mode.

And after multiple hours staring at the baby blue walls with wide eyes, Aoba finally drifted into unconsciousness and completely repressed thoughts about what he was going to do tomorrow.


End file.
